


A Date?

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Stiles slid in the booth at the diner across from Derek, like he had many times in the past. Meeting for dinner wasn’t anything new for them, and the setting varied from time to time. But they seemed to migrate back to this little hole in the wall diner more often than not.





	A Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> Evanesdust asked me for a kissing prompt, which was "in the rain, first kiss " in the kissing prompt thing I reblogged on Tumblr. This was supposed to be a small little thing, but, Derek and Stiles were being uncooperative. Surprise surprise.
> 
> Thank you to [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) for reading this over for me, and helping me out with it!

Stiles slid in the booth at the diner across from Derek, like he had many times in the past. Meeting for dinner wasn’t anything new for them, and the setting varied from time to time. But they seemed to migrate back to this little hole in the wall diner more often than not. 

Sandra, their waitress, came over with a smile and sat down a glass of Coke in front of Stiles, and a glass of water in front of Derek. Yeah, they have been here often enough that the staff knew them, which was actually kind of awesome. 

“You guys want your usuals?” Sandra asked. 

“Yes, please,” Derek said and Stiles nodded up at Sandra. She gave them a wink and walked off. Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly, then shrugged and looked over at Derek. He was looking down at the table with one of his little half smiles and Stiles’ heart flipped in his chest. It was so nice to finally see Derek happy, but, it always did funny things to his heart. Stiles wasn’t sure how to handle those funny things, so, he tried to ignore them.

They sat there quietly. It wasn’t an awkward silence, though. It was one full of comfort, the kind you got when you really knew someone and could be happy just by being in the same room as them.

Two older women in the booth behind Derek kept giggling, and Stiles caught them looking at them more than once. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but, every so often Derek’s ears would turn pink and that little half smile would come out to play again, so Stiles figured it must be something nice. He even gave them a little wave and a smile the next time he caught them looking, and they covered their mouths with their hands and pressed their heads together and giggled.

“The new Marvel movie is out in theaters now,” Derek said as Sandra dropped off their food and a refill of Derek’s water.

“Oh, Venom?” Sandra asked, and Derek glanced up at her and nodded. “I heard that was good. You two should go,” she said before walking away. Stiles stared at her until she disappeared, then looked back over at Derek. Again, he was staring at the table, but this time he was running his fingers through the puddle of water on the table from his glass.

“Do you want to? Go, I mean,” Derek said quietly.

“Dude, when have you ever known me to turn down cheesy, over the top action? Of course, I want to go!” 

Derek looked up at Stiles and smiled. “Okay. Let’s go watch it.”

They ate their food, and before Stiles could reach for his wallet, Derek had his card out and was handing to Sandra when she came to drop off their bill. Stiles huffed, and that warm, tingly feeling was back around his heart and he tried to shove it down.

“You can grab the popcorn if you want,” Derek said as he stood up. Sandra came back to give them their receipt and Derek’s card, then she winked at Stiles as Derek turned to walk towards the door. Stiles frowned slightly and followed.

“You two make an adorable couple,” one of the older women said as he walked by their booth. Stiles paused. His face felt hot, and he just knew he was blushing. Derek had stopped in his tracks ahead of him and Stiles could see his hand balled into a fist by his side.

“Um. Thanks?” Stiles forced a smile. He didn’t try to correct them, just gave them a little wave and then hurried up to Derek. When Stiles reached him he could see the red on Derek’s cheek, but Derek didn’t say anything. He just opened the door and walked out, and Stiles chewed on his lip as he followed him.

Stiles rode with Derek to the theater since Stiles had walked to the diner. Neither one of them brought up the women, but Stiles could feel Derek staring at him from time to time. The whole experience was settling weird with Stiles. He couldn’t help but feel that if they were anybody else, this would have been a date. 

They got to the theater and bought their tickets for the next showing, which luckily wasn’t too far away. Stiles got their popcorn - with extra butter because that was the only way to eat theater popcorn - and they made their way to the theater room. It was surprisingly not as crowded as Stiles thought it would be. They managed to find two seats together closer to the middle of the room and they settled in to watch. 

As the movie played, Stiles fidgeted. It was hard to concentrate when he was sitting so close to Derek and the woman’s words kept bouncing around in his head. It didn’t help that Venom ended up being more rom-com than action. Seriously, they weren’t exactly being subtle about Eddie’s massive crush on Venom.

Twice Stiles’ fingers twitched as he had to force himself to not reach over and grab Derek’s hand. And every single time their fingers brushed as they reached for popcorn at the same time, Stiles’ fingers tingled and he had to bite back a gasp.

After the movie was over and the lights came back on, they got up and Stiles tossed the popcorn bucket into the trash. He shoved his hands into his pockets before they did anything stupid, like run through Derek’s hair. 

“Want to come back to my place for a bit?” Derek asked as they worked their way out of the theater. Derek kept his eyes in front of him as he walked, and Stiles couldn’t help but feel like Derek wasn’t ready for the night to end. 

“Sure,” Stiles said. They walked out of the theater and Stiles was surprised to see that it had started to rain while they were inside. It wasn’t too hard, more of a light sprinkle. Enough to make them quickly walk to the car, though, before they could get too wet.

The rain picked up more as they drove to Derek’s. By the time they pulled into his driveway, it was full on pouring. They sat in the car for a minute and waited, but the rain showed no signs of stopping. They looked at each other, and then they both broke out into grins and darted out of the car.

Stiles was soaked by the time they made it to Derek’s front porch. The wind had picked up and despite the overhead over the door, the rain was beating down on them. Stiles laughed as Derek tried to get the key in the lock, but they slipped through his fingers and landed on the pavement.

“Come on,” Stiles said, laughing again when Derek cursed and dropped the keys for the second time. When Derek stood up, he was grinning and Stiles was shifting impatiently.

“Dude, come on, this rain is fucking wet,” Stiles said, huffing when Derek just looked at him and laughed. Stiles’ laughter died down as he stared at Derek, at how happy he looked. Water drops clung to his beard and there were wrinkles, honest to god  _ wrinkles _ , by Derek’s eyes from his smile.

The rain continued to fall around them as Stiles felt his heart flip again, then something warm filled his entire body. Derek’s smile turned softer as he watched Stiles.

“Was this a date?” Stiles blurted out. 

Derek’s smile faltered and he looked so vulnerable that Stiles just wanted to run his fingers over it, bring back the smile. “Do you want it to be a date?” Derek asked.

“No.” 

Derek’s face fell, and for a split second Stiles could see the hurt before Derek’s trademark mask was in place. Fuck.

“No, shit, I meant no, I don’t want this to be our first date because when we do go on our first date, I want to be able to do all those disgustingly sweet things couples do on first dates,” Stiles rushed out. 

“Yeah?” Derek asked, voice soft and hopeful. He dropped his head and gave that stupid smile that Stiles just knew would have him saying yes to anything and everything for the rest of his life.

Stiles stepped closer and reached for Derek’s hand. Derek clasped it, then pulled Stiles closer. 

“Want me to date you, Derek?” Stiles asked quietly, and Derek nodded. His smile widened, showed off those stupidly adorable bunny teeth. “Good, I want you to date me, too.” Stiles leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against the corner of Derek’s mouth, then backed away.

“How about we get in out of this rain?” Stiles asked as he took the keys out of Derek’s hand. Derek nodded, leaned in really fast and lightly pressed his lips against Stiles’, then moved away so that Stiles could unlock his door.

Stiles’ heart was doing that funny fluttery thing, but this time he welcomed it. 


End file.
